1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for turning a television or monitor of a micro computer to a position at which a viewer or operator can comfortably see the television or monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order that a viewer can clearly see the content indicated on the screen of the television or monitor, it is necessary to orient the screen toward the front of the viewer.
In the conventional television or monitor, the orientation of the screen is fixed. As a result, when the viewer has to see the screen at the front, the viewer turns the monitor such that the screen is oriented toward the front of the viewer, or lifts and moves the monitor such that the screen is oriented toward the front of the viewer.
However, such works for orienting the screen toward the front of the viewer are limited, depending upon the arrangement of the television or computer system.
In order to eliminate such disadvantage, a device for turning a television or monitor right or left has been proposed. However, this device has to be manually operated, thereby causing the manipulation thereof to be troublesome. Furthermore, a remote control of the device is impossible.